


Tangent

by selstarry



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Rhythm of War Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selstarry/pseuds/selstarry
Summary: To touch at a single point.Or, the Warlight scene from Raboniel's POV.
Relationships: Navani Kholin/Raboniel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> Finished RoW and had to write something for the magic nerd queen worthy enemies.

Raboniel’s long fingers enfold Navani’s like the wires of a fabrial. The human’s hand is fine-boned under warm topaz skin, her grip firm. Her brow creases faintly in concentration as she sings on, questing toward unity.

Like a pendulum coming to rest. Like a scale finding balance. Raboniel’s song meets hers halfway.

The gemstone under their joined hands glows an impossible black-blue. Raboniel trembles, letting go of Navani to cradle it in her grasp.

She regrets nothing that she’s done. She does not regret the blood she’s spilled, only that it bore no fruit. She does not regret the plague she unleashed, only that it failed. But if her efforts must be doomed, at least they brought her here—to a mortal woman, to her answer, to her light.

Over and over, she turns the gemstone in her hands, watching the ebb and flow of its radiance. Time’s current is merciless; the passing moments carry her beyond vain hope for a different result, beyond the excuse of finding new details to observe, beyond the pretense that she’s doing anything but delaying the inevitable. 

She puts away her answer. She proceeds to, once again, extinguish the light in Navani Kholin’s eyes.


End file.
